Love and War
by silverwand13
Summary: FINISHED?? What will happen when the war has come? How will those who are left behind deal with the departure of their loved ones? The story of Harry and Hermione during, and after the war.**CHAPTER 16 IS UP!**
1. One

**This is the revised version of Love and War. Thank you Aline!**  
  
Love and war - Chapter One  
  
* It's the end of 7th year. Harry and Hermione have been going out since Christmas Eve, when they both confessed they liked each other. They are Head boy and girl. Ron and Lavender Brown are also going out. [Since the end of 6th year] Voldemort has slowly regained power and the war of light against dark is here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been Aurors since 5th year. They gang is thinking about what they will do once they have left Hogwarts.*  
  
Today was an exhausting day for all 7th years at Hogwarts, for it was the last day of their N.E.W.T.S. The testing ended around 5pm, so all the students were mentally and physically drained.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lav walked sluggishly down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. "I'm so tired," grumbled Hermione.  
  
"We all are," said Ron.  
  
Harry walked behind Hermione and grabbed her waist. "Hey, Mione," Harry, said resting his head on her shoulder. "Hey, Har", Hermione said.  
  
"Wanna ride?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
  
Harry picked her up and carried her to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady smiled at Harry holding Hermione, who had fallen asleep. "Password", she said.  
  
"I hate the Newts!", Harry said, and she swung open. "Guys, I'm gonna go put Mione up stairs. I'll be rite down," Harry said.  
  
"Ok, Har", said Ron.  
  
Harry made his way up to the head boy and girl rooms, said the password and entered. He walked into their living room and then into Hermione's bedroom. He placed her down and covered her up. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and walked back down to the common room. He saw Ron and Lav talking on the couch, so he walked over and sat down. "I'm so glad those tests are over," said Harry.  
  
"We all are," said Lav. "Now we just wait for our job letters, and graduation," said Ron.  
  
"I can't believe we're not coming back next year. I mean, this is my home," Harry said.  
  
"No one can believe it, Harry. [Yawn] Well, I'm off to bed. Bye, guys", Lavender said, getting up, giving Ron a little kiss and walking up the dormitory stairs. Once Lavender was out of sight, Harry asked: "Hey Ron, are you going?"  
  
"Going to where, Har?" "Join up with the Flyers?"  
  
"I don't know Har; I don't want to go to war. You're not thinking about it, Har, are you?"  
  
"I am Ron, and I already told Dumbledore."  
  
"But Har, I thought you were gonna play quittich for England and the Cannons."  
  
"When I get back, I will."  
  
"You're sure you want to do this, Har?"  
  
"Ya I am, Ron, I have to kill Voldemort! He killed my parents, Sirrus and Lupin."  
  
"I know, Harry, but you don't have to go."  
  
"Yes I do, Ron. I want to make sure you, Lav, and Mione will be ok."  
  
"Harry, we'll be fine, you don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes I do, Ron."  
  
"Did you tell Mione yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, how are you gonna tell her?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron."  
  
[Putting his head in his hands.] "I don't know. Ron, could you do something for me while I'm away?" [Looking straight at Ron]  
  
"Ya, Har. What is it?"  
  
"Take care of Mione?" "Sure, Har," he said with a smile.  
  
* End of Chapter 1* 


	2. Graduation Day

Chapter Two: Graduation Day  
  
*Today was the day of graduation for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and the many others at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They all had completed their training at Hogwarts, and were now ready to graduate. Voldemort has unfortunately gained tremendous power, and is threatening the light. The war is on, and people everywhere are joining the ranks. *  
  
The graduation ceremony was a perfect ending to 7 extraordinary years at Hogwarts. Hermione's Head girl/ Valedictorian speech was moving, and Harry's Head boy address was captivating. At 2:17pm on the 17th of June, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley, along with many others, were finally full witches and wizards. After the ceremony, there was a graduation party, like no one had ever seen. [Even the Slytherins weren't complaining.] Harry, Herm, Ron, and Lav were sitting at their table in the great hall when the song "My Everything" came on. Hermione smiled because this was Harry and her song since they began going out last Christmas. Harry approached her and asked, "May I have this dance?" [Outstretching his arm]  
  
"You may," she said with a wide grin.  
  
She happily grabbed on to Harry's arm, walked over to the dance floor and began to dance. Harry had wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender waist as Hermione wrapped her hands behind Harry's neck. As they danced, Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, enjoying the moment. Harry loved the feeling he got from Hermione and smiled, but quickly lost his smile realizing what he must tell her. Near the end of the song they looked at eachother and their eyes locked, pulling them into a kiss. After the song had ended, Harry asked, "Mione, wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure, Har", she replied with a smile.  
  
The two walked hand-in-hand through the huge oak doors onto the grounds. They walked untill they came to the lake where they sat on the old stone bench. Hermione glanced out on to the lake and saw the reflection of the setting sun. She smiled and turned to Harry. Harry was nervous for what he was about to do, but the instant he looked into her beautiful cinnamon brown eyes the feeling was gone. Taking her hands in his he said, "Mione, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too Har," she said, smiling even wider. He smiled, because no matter how many times she said that to him, he never got tired of it.  
  
"I want to ask you something," he said, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small black box. The box contained the Potter engagement ring. A 200-year-old ring that has been passed down to the eldest son of every generation. It was a golden band with a large diamond in the center, and two medium size emeralds on either side. Harry opened the box to reveal the magnificent ring. Hermione gasped and was now tearing. "Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart. I would like to know if you would make me the happiest man alive and marry me."  
  
She smiled and came down to his level, giving him a kiss. "Is that a yes?", Harry  
  
asked chuckling.  
  
"Yes! Yes, Harry, I'll marry you," she said, giving him the smile he loved. She sniffled as Harry slipped the ring on her finger. Harry then took his thumb and wiped away Hermione's falling tears, and kissed her very passionately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Graduation Day Part 2

Chapter Three: Graduation Part Two  
  
Breaking apart from their passionate, kiss Hermione said, "I love you so much, Harry!"  
  
"I love you too, Mione!" They sat down on the grass and looked out onto the sunset. Harry took a deep breath and looked towards Hermione again, who was admiring her engagement ring. "Mione", he whispered, and she turned to him. "Mione, ...Mione I.I."  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
"I've sighed up with the flyers."  
  
"WHAT!? YOU DID WHAT?! Harry, how could you do this?!", she said, breaking down to tears.  
  
"Mione, you know I'll be fine, and when I come back, we won't have to live in fear anymore."  
  
"But, Har, what if.."  
  
"That's not going to happen." Harry then brought her close to him in a hug.  
  
"I can't live without you, Harry," she said into Harry's chest.  
  
"You won't have to. I'll always be with you," he said as he placed his hand over her heart. Hermione smiled, tightening her grip on Harry.  
  
"How long will you be gone for? A few weeks, maybe."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow", he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"TOMORROW! Harry!" She cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Herm, but the sooner I ship out, the faster we can be together." She smiled as best she could and rested her head upon Harry's chest.  
  
"Wanna go back now?", Harry asked after some time.  
  
"Ya, let's go", she said, getting up from the ground.  
  
"Hey, Har"  
  
"Ya, Mione" [lacing their fingers together]  
  
"Are we gonna tell anyone about this?", she asked, holding up her left hand.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Let's see if anyone notices," she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Ya, that sounds fun," Harry said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Mrs. Hermione Potter," she whispered to herself as she fiddled with her ring.  
  
"I like the sound of that, he whispered in her ear."  
  
They both smiled and opened up the doors that lead back inside. They walked into the Great Hall and went back to their table. Ron and Lav were at the family tables, talking. So Harry and Hermione sat down and began to talk: "Harry, where did you get this gorgeous ring?"  
  
"Well, it's the Potter engagement ring and it's about 200 years old."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"The legend is that the Potter who made this also enchanted it to engrave the names of the lovers only if it is true love."  
  
"Harry, what happens if it's not true love?"  
  
"Legend says the diamond turns black."  
  
"That's incredible," she said, looking at it once again. As she finished, Ron and Lav walked back over.  
  
"So, where did you guys go?", asked Ron.  
  
"For a little walk," said Harry.  
  
"Herm, why are you so happy?", asked Lav.  
  
"Am I?", she said as she pretended not to notice. Hermione then pushed a strand of lose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hermione, where did you.... Oh My God!" said Lav.  
  
Hermione went into a wide grin.  
  
"Come over here," Lav commanded.  
  
"What's bloody happened?", asked Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Harry,who had his million-dollar smile on, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He just smiled and gave Harry a hug, because, for once in his life, he was speechless. After a few minutes of this sinking in to them, Lav said: "Hermione, you better go tell your parents, and you [pointing at Harry] better tell Sirius and Lee. [Lee was Sirius' wife. I know I said Sirius is dead but he's alive here.]  
  
"We will", Hermione said in a relaxed tone.  
  
Another slow song came on and Harry and Hermione went to dance. As they twirled, the adults looked at the happy couple and smiled. Hermione and Harry turned and swayed to the beat of the music. On a twirl, Hermione's ring gave off a sparkle, grabbing the attention of the women, and they knew. [Lee, Molly, and Judy that is Hermione's mom.] They smiled at each other, all coming to the same conclusion. They told their husbands the great news and everyone was overjoyed. As the song ended, Hermione noticed her mother calling them over.  
  
"Do you think they know?" whispered Hermione into Harry's ear.  
  
"Maybe," he whispered back.  
  
They walked over to the table and sat down. [Harry sat on a chair, while Hermione sat on her father's lap.] Hermione rested her head on her father's shoulder. Her mother picked up her left hand and smiled. Michael [Hermione's father] whispered congratulations and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. Harry and Hermione smiled, and happily received the adults' congratulations. Hermione talked with the women about the ring and Harry talked with the men. No one could believe that the 11-year-old children they raised were finally growing up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Four: Saying Goodbye  
  
This chapter is dedicated to HermHarry, who has reviewed everything I have written, and is my # 1 reviewer.  
  
The rest of that night was spent dancing, talking, reminiscing, and, the hardest of all, saying goodbye. As the night came to a close, Harry broke the news to all of his "family". Tears where shed and promises made, but all in all, everyone felt horrible. This night of joy was covered in a net of sorrow and uncertainty.  
  
After saying many tearful goodbyes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender left Hogwarts. The four traveled to The 3 Broomsticks, where they had rented rooms. Once up in a room, the four talked about their plans for the future. Ron was going to work in the Ministry like his father. Lavender was going to work for Witchy Weekly, and Hermione was going to work for the Ministry, in the transfiguration department. After what seemed like mere minutes, the stroke of midnight was heard from the nearby clock tower. Harry and Hermione had curled up on the couch and had fallen asleep. Ron and Lavender soon departed for their room.  
  
Harry awoke around 6 the next morning, to find Hermione sleeping in his arms. He smiled and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. Harry did not move, he just watched Hermione sleep. He knew he was going to miss her dearly, and wondered how he was going to make it through a day without seeing her smiling face. Around 7, Hermione shuttered her eyelids and woke up. She gave Harry a kiss and hugged him tightly. She wished she could stay in his warm embrace forever, but they both knew that it was not possible. The two pulled apart and began to get ready to go to the train station.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked hand-in-hand through the train station, until they came to platform 13. Harry checked in at the desk and was told the train left in 10 minutes. He went back to his friends and gave Lavender a kiss on the cheek, and Ron a hug. "Watch your back, mate," Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
He turned to face Hermione, who was now crying. He pushed away her tears and she smiled. They leaned in and kissed like they had never kissed before. A passionate kiss that they wished could never end; a kiss that you only see in old muggle movies when the men go off to war. As they broke apart, Harry leaned his head against Hermione's and whispered, "I love you."  
  
[The train's whistle sounded and Harry had to hurry.] Hermione said, "I love you, too", and gave him another kiss.  
  
"I have to go now", he said.  
  
"I know you do", she whispered. Harry then walked onto the train and sat in a compartment. The train began to move and Hermione ran after the train until it left the platform.  
  
*End of chapter 4* 


	5. The Letter

Chapter Five: The Letter  
  
Months had passed since Harry had departed from London, and everyone's lives were going on as normal as possible. Hermione had moved into her own apartment in Hogsmade, and received many letters from Harry. The letters told her he was fine and that he missed her, but nothing more. Every letter that Harry sent Hermione, she wouldn't part with it until the next one arrived.  
  
It was a cold day in December when Hermione received that letter from Harry. She was quietly reading her favorite book, "Hogwarts, a History", when Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter in her lap. She instantly opened it. As she read the letter, her eyes filled with tears. She put it down and sobbed into her pillow. After a few minutes of calming down, she read the letter again.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
I am writing this letter to let you know I will not be in contact with you for some time. I am going on a mission where I cannot receive or send any mail. This mission I cannot elaborate on, but I am not sure if I will make it back. I want you to know that I am thinking about you all the time, and I dream of the day I can hold you in my arms again. I only wish that this war would be over, so I could be with you. Hopefully, with my mission successful, I will be coming home soon.  
  
With all my love, Harry.  
  
Hermione sat there on her couch, sobbing uncontrollably for hours. The only reason she stopped was that her doorbell rang. She got up and walked slowly to the door, wiping her eyes. Hermione slowing opened the door, to reveal her best friend Lavender. Lav noticed something was wrong and asked, "What's wrong, Herm?"  
  
She handed Lav the letter and waited for her to read it. "Oh, Herm," Lavender said as she brought Hermione into a hug. [The two walked in the apartment and sat on the couch.]  
  
"Herm, you know Harry's going to be fine."  
  
"I don't know, Lav. What if he isn't?"  
  
"Don't talk like that, Herm. You know Harry's coming back." Hermione smiled and was drawn into another comforting hug by Lavender.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. The Mission

Chapter Six: The Mission  
  
Harry laid in a trench somewhere in Germany, holding a picture of Hermione. He smiled as the picture blew him a kiss. He kissed the picture and tucked it away in his jacket. Harry grabbed his wand from the muddy ground and summoned his Firebolt 3000. He hopped on his broom and flew off towards Vengeance Manor. [Voldemort's hide out.] His mission was to be carried out in there. Once flying, Harry caste "Invisalarma" [developed by Hermione, it is the invisible spell] on himself and his broom. He landed undetected on the roof of the castle.  
  
Surveying the roof, he saw many death eaters and decided not to take the chance of a battle. He then caste "Antisa" [also developed by Hermione, makes you the size of an ant]. He ran to the roof door and squeezed himself under it. Once inside, he made his way down the dismal corridors to find a room guarded by 4 death eaters. He used his wand to create a fire on a nearby tapestry. Immediately the guards ran over and snuffed it out. Harry then caste "Stupefy", knocking them out. Still invisible but now full size, he dragged the death eaters into an empty room. He took one of the death eaters' robes and put it on, to disguise himself. Before walking out of the room, he said the counter to "Iinvisalarma".  
  
Harry walked out of the room and stood outside the door, looking for a way to open it. He didn't even had to, because Lucius Malfoy walked out of the door, muttering something under his breath. Harry then slipped inside the door. As soon as he put a foot inside the room, his forehead was bursting with pain. He knew he was close. With every step the pain intensified and almost caused Harry to black out. He got closer and closer to the figure in the chair, and he knew who he must do. "Come here, servant!", Voldemort yelled.  
  
Harry quickened his pace and reached him. "Go bring me the news," Voldemort spat.  
  
Harry then turned towards the door and took about three steps before turning around and pointing his wand directly at Voldemort. "What is the meaning of this?!" Harry then removed his hood.  
  
"You!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Don't you remember me? Let me refresh your memory. You killed my parents, and then tried to kill me. Then when I went to school, you tried to kill me for 7 years, but no success. But we must not forget when we fought face-to-face 5th year. Do you remember? Oh yes, that's when I vowed to kill you!" Harry said, pushing his wand into Voldemort's neck.  
  
"Yes, Yes", Voldemort choked out.  
  
"Well, this is when I shall fulfill my promise."  
  
"No! No, wait Harry, I can change." ca  
  
"No you can't, you're a liar. You are just afraid to die," Harry said with a smile. "I just have one  
  
question for you. Why my family? Why?.."  
  
[no reply. Then he pushed the wand harder into Voldemort's neck.  
  
"Ca. Cause you're the heir of Gryffindor," Voldemort choked out.  
  
"Well, I shall fulfill the prophecy then", Harry said.  
  
"No, you won't!", screamed Voldemort, grabbing for Harry's wand. Harry and Voldemort struggled over the wand...  
  
"Avada Kevadra!" And one person in that room was dead. 


	7. Your Alive!

Chapter Seven: You are Alive!  
  
We last left off where Harry and Voldemort were fighting. Who is alive?  
  
Harry saw Voldemort's lifeless body turn into dust and smiled. "It's finally over!", he thought to himself.  
  
Harry did not have a minute to rest, because he heard and felt a massive explosion. He hoped it was his backing forces storming the castle. Harry summoned his broom and broke open a window. He squeezed himself out of it and flew high into the sky, shouting: "He's Dead!" Cheers erupted from the thousands of men and women fighting. Within 10 minutes, all of the death eaters had been captured.  
  
Harry flew as fast as his broom would take him to Hamburg. [The war command center for the ministry was in Germany.] He burst inside the doors and ran into Fudge's office. Fudge was sitting at his desk when he noticed Harry standing before him. No words were exchanged, but the two shared a hug.  
  
Harry appearated in Hogsmade. He ran down the streets, receiving stairs from every person. He ran as fast as his legs would take him to the Hogsmade Towers Apartment Complex. He raced up 24 flights of stairs and knocked on door 179A.  
  
Hermione was reading quietly on her couch when she heard a vigorous knocking at the door. She quickly got up and opened the door. The minute she opened it she thought she was dreaming. A tall muscular man with raven hair, and brilliant green eyes was standing in her doorway. "Could this be?", she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione was pulled into a tight embrace with Harry. "Is this really you, Harry?", she asked. "Of course I am," Harry whispered. The two then shared a long awaited kiss. The two felt as if they were falling in love over again.  
  
Hermione ushered Harry inside and kissed him furiously. "Harry, I missed you so much!"  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead, and whispered, "Not as much as I missed you." 


	8. Home Comings

Chapter Eight: Home Comings  
  
The two made their way to the couch, and Hermione spoke. "Harry, does this mean you're home for good?"  
  
He turned to her and said, "Yes."  
  
Hermione was overjoyed. She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him. After their kissing session Harry asked, "Hermione can I take a shower? I haven't in ... ahh never mind." Hermione smiled, got up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'll show you," she said with a smile. She brought him into the small bathroom and gave him a few towels. She then left him to shower off the many layers of dirt and grim.  
  
Hermione, in the mean time, prepared dinner in the kitchen. She heard the door open and walked near the bathroom. Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips showing off his very toned body. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him and was very surprised. "Mione, do you happen to have any cloths of mine?"  
  
"Actually, I think Ron has your stuff," she said with a smile.  
  
"Oohh", Harry laughed. "So.umm what should I wear, then?" Harry said.  
  
"Who said you had to wear anything?" Hermione said.  
  
Harry heard in disbelief , as many thoughts raced through his mind. "Just kidding, Har. I might have something,"she said with a smile. Hermione went into her room and came out with a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, I wondered where those went," he said with a grin.  
  
Hermione left Harry to change and continued to cook dinner. A few minutes later Harry made his way to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She was startled at first, but relaxed when she realized who it was. "Smells good, Mione."  
  
"Thank you," she said, giving him a kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, they sat down at the table and staired at each other. The pot was over boiling, so Hermione ran to shut the stove off. She put the food on to two plates and set one in front of Harry. Almost instantly, Harry started to gobble down the food. "Harry, when's the last time you ate?", Hermione asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Ummmm." She was horrified, and quickly gave him more.  
  
Hermione happily watched as Harry ate. She studied the man she hadn't seen for over 6 months. He was 6'2, unruly raven hair, mesmerizing emerald eyes, extremely handsome and the definition of fit. After he ate, to his liking, he looked up to find Hermione's warm brown eyes staring at him and smiled. He motioned for her to come to him and she quickly obeyed. She sat on his lap and kissed him. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder to hear him whisper, "Mione, you were the only thing that kept me going."  
  
She smiled and gave him another kiss. "You must be tired, Har", Hermione said.  
  
"Ya, I am," Harry answered.  
  
The two got up and Hermione showed him to the bedroom door. She opened the door and led him inside. She then turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. "Lay down with me, please?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermioned laid down on the bed and Harry wrapped his arms protectively around her. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, but Hermione laid awake. She thought how lucky she was to have Harry back. She longed for him for so many days, and he was finally back. She wished the day would never end. 


	9. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter Nine: Surprises, Surprises  
  
Hermione was awaken by the ring of her telephone. She carefully removed herself from Harry's grasp and answered the phone. "HELLO! IS HERMIONE THERE?" the voice screamed.  
  
"Ron! Ron, stop yelling!" Hermione replied. "Herm, is that you? Sorry, never got the hang of this muggle thing."  
  
"Ya, I know. Well, why did you call Ron?"  
  
"I called to ask if the rumors are true. Is Harry back?" A smile brushed across Hermione's face and she answered  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Oh my god! Mom, it's true! Harry's back!", Ron yelled. Hermione started laughing and gave the phone to Harry.  
  
"Hey, mate," Harry said, still a little grogy.  
  
"Hey. How've you been?"  
  
"As good as can be expected."  
  
"That's great. Mum's been planning this big welcome home party for months. You up for it?"  
  
"Ya! What time?"  
  
"About 6."  
  
"I'll see you there. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Well, what was that about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mom is throwing me a welcome home party."  
  
"Wow, that's great! What time it is?"  
  
"6."  
  
"Well, Har, want some breakfast?"  
  
"Ya, I'm starving."  
  
The two made their way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. As they sat down to enjoy their meal, a large, eagle looking owl appeared at the window. Harry opened the window and took the note attached to its leg. It hooted and flew back into the clear blue sky. Harry read the envelope and saw that it was addressed to himself and Hermione.  
  
He sat down and handed the letter to Hermione. "Who do you think it's from, Har?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's open it and see." Hermione tore off the top of the envelope and pulled out the parchment. It read..  
  
Dear Mr. Potter and Miss.Granger,  
  
I would like to commend you both for your help with the war. The war would not have been won if you two were not here, and for that, the whole world is in your debt. Myself and others at the Ministry have decided that both of you should be commended for you work. By this, I mean that you both are to be given the honor of Merlin. The ceremony will be held tomorrow, Sunday the 23th of December, at Merlin Hall. Congratulations! I hope to see you both there at 3:00 sharp.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Hermione fell off her chair. "Mione, are you all rite?" Harry asked picking her up.  
  
"Ya. I'm ok. You have to read this, Har," Hermione said, handing Harry the paper.  
  
His eyes almost popped out of his head. "My God, Hermione!"  
  
"Ya, I know." The two just sat in the chairs, letting this sink in. After some time, they began to eat their now cold breakfast, when there was a nock at the door... 


	10. Welcome Back!

Chapter Ten: Welcome Back  
  
Hearing the nock at the door, Harry and Hermione got up and walked over to it. Hermione opened the door to be blinded by hundreds of cameras. Seeing Hermione in distress, Harry shut the door quickly. "Hermione, are you all right?", Harry asked very concerned.  
  
"Ya, just startled," Hermione said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess a nice quiet day is out of the question." Harry didn't get the chance to answer because the phone rang. Hermione sprang from the couch and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hermione, it's mom."  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"Is it true, Hermione?"  
  
"Is what true, Mom?"  
  
"About Harry being home?"  
  
"Yes. But how did you know?"  
  
"Don't you remember? We get the profit every morning."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Hermione, if Harry's up to it, come over."  
  
"Hold on, let me ask him."  
  
"Harry, want to go visit my parents?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, mom we'll be right over."  
  
"See you soon, honey." "Bye, Mom"  
  
After Hermione got dressed, the two apparated over to the Grangers home. Hermione walked in to find her parents watching the television. Judy sprang up from her seat and gave Harry a big hug. Mike gave Harry a handshake and welcomed him back. Hermione smiled at her family accepting the man she loved.  
  
After the warm greeting, everyone sat down and started to talk. Mike wanted to ask Harry about the last 7 months but decided against it. Instead, Mike asked about the Quittich. Judy and Hermione talked about Harry. Hermione explained what happened last night when Harry came home.  
  
After some time, they sat down for lunch. During lunch, Hermione told her parents that she and Harry were to receive the honor of Merlin. Judy and Mike were thrilled at this news. After that shock had warn down, Hermione told her parents about the party the Weasleys were throwing. Judy and Mike were pleased that they liked the idea of the party, because they helped to organize it.  
  
Around two o'clock Judy, Mike, Hermione, and Harry departed from the Granger residence to the Burrow. Since Judy and Mike could not use magic, they had to take the muggle way of transportation. Harry and Hermione took the back seat of the Granger's Merceds Benz, while Judy and Mike, the front. Hermione made herself comfortable in Harry's arms and gave him a kiss. The ride was long and uneventful, so it seemed like it was longer than it really was. Judy and Mike had their own conversation while Harry and Hermione enjoyed comfortable silence. At some point along the ride, Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep.  
  
Around six, Mike pulled up to the Burrow and got out. Judy however, had the task of waking Harry and Hemione up. She gently shook Hermione and told her to get up. Hermione's eyes shuttered open and she mumbled "All right mom, be out in a sec." Judy left the car and went inside. Hermione sat up and looked at Harry. She gently shook him and he gingerly opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him. He sat up and gave her a kiss.  
  
"That was nice." Hermione said.  
  
"Ya, it was. Want to have another go?" Harry asked giving Hermione another kiss.  
  
"Well, Harry as much as I would love to continue this, and believe me I do, we do have to go inside."  
  
"Ya, we do," he said giving her another kiss.  
  
Harry and Hermione got out of the car and walked into the Burrow. When Harry opened the door, a very loud "WELCOME HOME!" was heard for miles. Immediately Harry was bombarded with his friends. He and Ron shared a hug, he gave Lavender a kiss on the check, and Mrs. Weasley attacked him with kisses. Everyone was thrilled the war was over and Harry was back virtually unscathed.  
  
No one could have asked for a better party. There was enough laughter and joy to last a lifetime. After things quieted down a bit Harry, asked Ron if he could change into some normal cloths. Ron laughed and led him into his room. He showed Harry his trunk and he quickly found something to wear.  
  
As seven o'clock rolled around, everyone gathered round the huge dinner table. Everyone sat down and enjoyed the excellent food. After everyone was done, Ron clanked his goblet and stood up. "I would just like to say thank you to Harry for his great deed. It took a lot of courage to do what he did, and I'm proud to say he's my best friend. Thank You, Har."  
  
Everyone chorused "Thank You, Harry" and clanked their glasses together.  
  
When things quieted down a bit, Harry stood up. "I can't thank you all enough for this great party. But I, I mean, we [pulling Hermione up], have something to tell you."  
  
"Har, we all know you're engaged," Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
"Something else; Mione, wanna tell them?"  
  
"Sure. Well, this morning Harry and I received a letter from the Minister. In his letter he told us that Harry and I were to receive the Honor of Merlin!" Cheers louder than before were heard miles away. 


	11. War and Awards

Chapter Eleven: War and Awards  
  
As the sun crept into the bedrooms of the Burrow, the many occupants of the house slept. Molly had forbidden Harry and Hermione to leave, so they had spent the night. Hermione had shared a room with Ginny, who was home for the Christmas Holidays and Harry, with his long time best friend Ron.  
  
As Molly cooked breakfast, the smell of simmering bacon filled the house, drawing the occupants into the kitchen. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Harry and Hermione were all gathered around the Weasley's big table.  
  
After the great English Breakfast Molly prepared, the occupants made their way to the living room. Hermione, Ron and Harry had sat down on the couch, talking about the events of the day. Not long after, Pig and Hedwig arrived with the mail. It seemed that the Daily Profit had caught wind of the ceremony that was going on today at 3.  
  
Glancing out the window, Hermione saw a few trickles of white falling from the sky. She cried out "SNOW!" Everyone rushed over to the window and smiled. Within minutes, everyone was outside playing like children .  
  
Harry 'innocently' picked up some snow and packed it together. Looking around, he spotted his target and threw his snowy bomb. A high pitch squeal was heard and then, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"  
  
Knowing the danger he was in, Harry broke into a run as Fred, George, Ginny and Ron laughed. Hermione, knowing Harry was going to pay dearly for his attack, ran after him gathering some snow in her hands. Harry knew he could easily out run Hermione, but he wanted to be caught. However he did not plan on tripping on a large tree branch and crashing into the snow covered ground. After hearing Fred, George, Ron and Ginny break out in laughter once more, he saw Hermione sitting on top of him, smiling. He smiled at her, but did not enjoy the snow covering his face. "Ahhh! Hermione, that's c-cold!", Harry said, wiping the snow of his beat red face.  
  
"Well, you deserved it", Hermione said with a giggle. Hermione got up and looked at Harry as he got up off the ground. Looking at Hermione, Harry gave her a great big kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" Fred shouted. They laughed and began to engage in what is now called the war of all snow wars.  
  
Several hours later, the pink, cold, wet, and shivering bunch trudged into the warm and cozy house to find Mrs. Weasley waiting with hot coco.  
  
After a change in cloths and some lunch, everyone left the Burrow for Merlin Hall.  
  
"I would like to welcome everyone here to this most special of occasions. For not only are we celebrating the end of the war, we are celebrating the great achievements of two of the bravest witches and wizards in history. The Order of Merlin is our world's most prestigious award. Not only it is a rarity that one person may receive it, but today two people are to receive it. These two will make history today, being the youngest to ever receive this award, but Miss Granger is the first muggle born to ever receive any Merlin award. I have no doubt that this is not the last great achievement by these two. Without further a due, I am pleased to announce that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the newest members of The Order of Merlin 1st class!", Fudge said, presenting Harry and Hermione with their Medals. The crowd filled with family, and friends cheered and clapped for them. Tears filled Harry's eyes but he tried to hide it. On the other hand, Hermione let her tears out freely and hugged Harry. 


	12. Red Rose 13 or Berry?

Love and War  
  
Chapter Twelve: Red Rose #13 or Berry?  
  
After much celebration at the Burrow, the party for Harry and Hermione had finally ceased. Once again, Mrs. Weasley would not let Harry or Hermione leave, so they had no choice but to stay. [The Burrow also had two other occupants, the Grangers.]  
  
Around 10 am the next morning, the noise of people filled the Burrow once more. Seeing that last night's party went well into the next morning, many of the party goers were still sleeping or having the nasty effects of too much fire whiskey. As the day before, the smell of bacon filled the air, reaching throughout the house. But unlike before, the person cooking it was not Molly. In fact, it was Harry.  
  
Since Harry had gotten up before any of the others, he decided that he should do something nice for his family. He crept down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he cooked eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, toast, and hash browns. Not long after he shut the gas off on the stove, there was a mob of red heads woofing down his food. Among the reds, Harry spotted the Grangers enjoying their morning breakfast. No one noticed as Harry crept back up the stairs.  
  
Harry, walking down the hall, stopped in front of a door with the words "GINNY'S ROOM, DON'T GO IN!" painted on it. He gave a little laugh and knocked on the door. Hearing no response, he opened the door to find what he was looking for. Hermione was stretched out on the cot in Ginny's room, sleeping peacefully. As he walked closer, he almost felt bad for what he was about to do. He sat down on the parallel bed and whispered, "Hermione, it's time to get up."  
  
Hermione began to turn and said "Five more minutes mom." Harry laughed for a minute and gently shook Hermione's arm.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyelids to see Harry. She smiled, sat up and said. "Hey, Har."  
  
"Morning Mione," Harry said, leaning in for a kiss. Once apart, Harry whispered, "Happy anniversary."  
  
Hermione's faced dropped. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I totally forgot." She said very embarrassed. "How could I forget our 1st anniversary?!" Hermione said to herself.  
  
"It's ok, Mione. All I want is for you to know that this has been the best year of my life. Well, minus the whole war part" Harry said chuckling.  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "Yeah, me too, Har."  
  
After Hermione stopped laughing, she looked up and met Harry's eyes. She loved those green pools. She could get lost in them, sometimes. She leaned in closer and gave Harry a sweet smile. He returned the gesture and captured Hermione's lips on his own. A kiss full of love and passion filled Harry and Hermione with the tingling sensation they hungered for, since they had been apart for so much time. No doubt the kiss would have lead somewhere else, but the certain bursting open of Ginny's door ceased all actions.  
  
Ginny, curious if Hermione was up, slipped back up the staircase to her room. Without hesitation, she opened her door, and found something she wasn't expecting. Noticing that she had interrupted something, she quickly shut the door and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, is she up?" Molly asked, sipping on a cup of tea.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Oh, yeah she is definitely up."  
  
Harry chose that time to walk into the kitchen. He bid everyone good morning and proceeded to round up some breakfast. He sat down at the table and began to chow down on his food. Every few seconds he would hear a giggle or chuckle and look up. After 4 or 5 minutes of this, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "So, Harry, is that red rose number 13 or berry?" Ginny asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Gin, what are you talking about?" Harry asked his crazy friend.  
  
"Well, you ought to know, your wearing it" Ginny said. Harry, who by now thought that Ginny was on a one way ticket to St. Mungo's, glanced at the silver coffee pot on the table. He did a double take and ran out of the kitchen to find the nearest bathroom.  
  
*~* 


	13. Finding the Perfect Gift for the Holiday...

Chapter Thirteen: Finding the Perfect Gift for the Holidays  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find everyone laughing. "What's so funny?" she said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Nothing." Everyone replied. Hermione began to nibble on a piece of toast when Lavender arose the question.  
  
"Hermione, I love that shade a of lipstick on you, what color is it?"  
  
"Oh this, I think it's berry."  
  
"Yes, I agree that's a good color for you, but it looked great on Harry too," Ginny said laughing.  
  
"What are you talk-" Hermione's voice trailed off, and flashed back to a few minutes ago. She blushed so deep that she matched the Weasely's hair and continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
Harry, after getting all of the lipstick off his face, entered the kitchen once more. Everyone glanced at him, gave a chuckle and continued with their breakfast.  
  
The morning was filled with decorating the house for Christmas. The afternoon was a little more eventful. Since Harry's return, no one had had a chance to go out for gifts. So the inhabitants of the Burrow were on the search for Christmas' presents.  
  
The group separated into smaller groups and set out to find their gifts. [Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny. Judy and Molly. Harry and Ron. Michael and Arthur. Fred and George.]  
  
*~*~* Hermione, Lav and Ginny set out to buy their holiday gifts. Their first stop was to the nearby muggle shopping center. There they fought against the crowds and bought some of their gifts. Still having presents to buy, they made their way over to Hogsmade. They walked the deserted streets of the magical village and stopped in some random stores. Hermione got herself a few new books, and picked Ron up a copy of the latest edition of 'Cannons, the Legacy'. Lav picked up a nice new dress robe for Molly and a box of assorted jokes for Fred and George. Ginny picked up some new spices for her mother and a set of new plugs for her father.  
  
A while later the only things left to buy was the ones to their significant others. Lavender searched and found a signed jersey of one of Ron's favorite Quidditich players. She was the 1st of the bunch to be done. Ginny, who still did not reveal who her significant other was, found a handsome new cloak and bought it. Hermione, on the other hand, had a tuff time finding Harry a present. She walked around, going in and out of almost every store. When all hope was gone, she walked into the last store on Main Street. It was a small, old looking store. She pushed open the door and heard the bell above the door ring. An old man popped out from behind the register and asked, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Just browsing" Hermione, said walking in. The three walked around the stuffy isles and came to the back of the store. The back was somewhat of a mess, and everything was scattered around. Under a bunch of papers, Hermione spotted a small wooden box. She picked it up and noticed the magnificent carving on the top. The large P on it also struck her attention. She opened the small box and investigated the inside.  
  
There was nothing too special about it, but Hermione had a feeling that this box meant something. So far she couldn't find it. She examined the box and noticed a small tab. Hermione hesitantly pulled the tab and was taken back at what was inside. Inside this hidden compartment, was a picture of Lily and James. She took the picture out and watched as the forms of Lily and James laughed and James kissed Lily on her forehead and placed his hands on her stomach. Ginny and Lav, who were looking at it, were dumfounded.  
  
How could this precious box get into this store?  
  
There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that Harry needed to have this, so she approached the counter and set it down.  
  
"How much?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is not for sale." The man said, snatching it behind the counter.  
  
"Sir, I'm sure you'd could part with it. How about 20 galleons?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, this is not for sale!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was instructed not sell this box until the man who sold it to me came back. He was going to pay me triple to keep it safe." The man said in a smug voice.  
  
"I'm willing to play four times as much, Sir."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, I can not sell this to you!"  
  
Hermione went into her pocket and grabbed her moneybag. She took it into her hands and slammed it on the counter. "Sir, I Need this box. It is very dear to me."  
  
"Miss, you just encountered this box, how can it mean that much to you?"  
  
She pulled the box closer to her and revealed the picture inside. "This is a picture of my fiancé's parents', who are deceased. He never knew them, and I would like him to have this for Christmas" Hermione said, fuming as a tear slid down her face. The shopkeeper was taken back at this hidden treasure, but something else caught his attention. It was the ring on the young woman's hand. It was so familiar. Then it hit him. That was Lily Potter's ring. How could he ever forget his best costumer of so many years ago? But for this woman to have her ring, she would have to be.  
  
"Who is you fiancé?" the man asked.  
  
"I will tell you on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you will not tell a soul."  
  
"I promise."  
  
" Harry Potter." The man's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Oh, my! Yes Miss, by all means, take this."  
  
Hermione took the box into her arms, wiped away a tear and turned to leave. The man at the counter called her back and handed the money back to her. "Your money is no good here."  
  
*~*  
  
Ron and Harry had the dastardly task of shopping alone. Harry had an idea of going to the mall, and since Ron had never been to one, he didn't oppose the idea. Harry and Ron patrolled the mall looking for anything that seemed an appropriate gift.  
  
Not even a half an hour after they had entered the mall, Ron was complaining that he was hungry. Harry, knowing that ignoring it would only make it worse, took Ron to eat. Harry had forgotten that Ron had never been in food court, so he laughed as Ron's eyes wandered along the chain of food places. After Harry had introduced Ron to a Big Mac, French fries and soda they continued to shop.  
  
They had both had only one person left to shop for. Ron, having seen a beautiful dress in a window, went to see if he could purchase it. It was a little too expensive for him, but Harry slipped him just enough. There was one person left for Harry that just so happened to be the most important. He passed by a jewelry shop and decided to have a look inside.  
  
"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" the middle aged woman roaming the store asked.  
  
"I'm just looking, thank you."  
  
Harry and Ron looked around the store and could not find anything that they particularly liked. Another worker saw their predicament and walked over to the young men.  
  
"So, who are we shopping for, young Sirs? Mother, friend, girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, I'm shopping for my fiancé," Harry said.  
  
"Wow, you seem so young. Anyway, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking a bracelet, one that would match her ring."  
  
"All right, what kind of ring does she have?"  
  
"It's a gold band with an oval diamond, and two emeralds on the sides."  
  
"Wow, a ring like that doesn't come cheap. Where did you get one?"  
  
"It was my mother's."  
  
"Oh, well, we have a large variety of bracelets over her, Sir," the clerk said, guiding them to a counter.  
  
Almost immediately, Harry found the bracelet he wanted.  
  
"Sir, I would like that one, please," Harry said as he pointed to a gold bracelet with a diamond and two emeralds that matched Hermione's almost perfectly.  
  
"Sir, are you sure about that one? It is rather expensive."  
  
"Money is not a problem," Harry said.  
  
"If you are sure, Sir. The cost of this bracelet is 1700.00."  
  
Ron, who did not understand muggle money, did not notice how much the bracelet truly was.  
  
***~~~~~*** 


	14. Christmas

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas  
  
Christmas day had finally arrived, and did not go unnoticed. The numerous occupants of The Burrow were up and about to exchange gifts and greet company.  
  
Percy, Penelope, Bill, and Charlie had come to The Burrow early this morning to be greeted by their family and guests. When everyone was up, dressed and fed, everyone made his or her way into the parlor. Once everyone was sitting, Ginny made her way over to the Christmas tree and began to pass out the gifts.  
  
*~*  
  
There was only three gifts left under the tree, and Ginny didn't hesitate to pass them out. First she passed a very messily wrapped gift to Lavender. Lavender knew instantly that it was from Ron, and quickly tore off the wrapping paper. Her eyes lit up as she saw the beautiful dress he had given her. She squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around Ron giving, him a thank you kiss. Next, Ginny found a small neatly wrapped box, and handed it to Hermione. Hermione carefully unwrapped the little box and was blown away at the present.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very happy thank you kiss.  
  
"Go on, Hermione, put it on," Ginny commanded.  
  
Hermione smiled with delight as she put on the beautiful bracelet. Throughout this, Harry smiled, pleased with himself for picking something that she liked. The last present left under the tree was handed to Harry. Everyone was intrigued at what it was, but Hermione was very anxious. Harry slowly unwrapped the perfectly wrapped gift and smiled at Hermione, who looked extremely nervous. When he got all of the paper off, he was puzzled at this box. As he looked it over, he noticed the Potter crest engraved in it. 'How could Hermione know what it looked like? I just learned about it last month,' he thought to himself.  
  
He was about to give Hermione a hug when she whispered, "Open it."  
  
He did as he was told and opened it to find nothing but the velvet lining. He looked at her and she said," Pull that tab right there," as she pointed to it.  
  
Once Harry pulled the tab, he was speechless. Everyone who could see it gasped and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry did not make a movement or sound, he just stared at it. Ron, deciding that he should give Harry and Hermione some alone time; got up and left the room. [As the others did the same.]  
  
After several minutes of complete silence, Hermione saw a tear slid down Harry's cheek. Hermione got off her chair and sat down next to Harry, wrapping her arms around him. He turned to her and whispered, "Thank You."  
  
*~* 


	15. A love letter from an enemy, Planning go...

Chapter Fifteen: A Love Letter from an Enemy, Planning Gone out of Control  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed in their loving embrace for a minute or so. After they broke their hug, Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, Hermione. That was the best gift you could have given me."  
  
"But Harry, aren't you upset?"  
  
"No. Well, I must admit I got a little emotional, but no. I am happy that you were lucky enough to come across this," he said, giving Hermione a kiss on her forehead.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione invited everyone to come back into the parlor, explaining that Harry was not upset. Once everyone was once again comfortable in the living room, a large hawk owl tapped at the window. George fought off Ginny and retrieved the letter from the owl that hooted and flew off once the letter was in George's hands. "Look everyone, Ginny's got a letter," George shouted to everyone.  
  
"Give it here, George!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Not so fast there, little sister. Is this a letter from your little secret love?"  
  
"I do not have a secret love!"  
  
"Then you won't mind if I read it."  
  
"Give me my letter!"  
  
George cleared his throat and began to read the letter aloud.  
  
"Dearest Red, I know we are not physically together this holiday, but we are still together in sprit. I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I try. I start to do something and then you pop into my head. So, that is why I must send you this now, to make sure you still know how much I care for you. Happy Christmas, Red, hope you are having a blast with your family and friends. Love always."  
  
Ginny, now red with anger and embarrassment, was awaiting the final words of the letter, but they did not come, for George dropped the letter and stared at her like she just killed innocent children.  
  
"Go on, George, who's it from?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ask our darling sister."  
  
"Well, Ginny dear, who is it from?" Molly asked in her motherly tone.  
  
"....D-D..Draco."  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" everyone screamed in Unisom.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, what the hell are you doing with that, that thing?" Arthur Weasley shouted at his only daughter. "First of all, Daddy, he is a person. He is a loving, honest, kind and so much more. He's just misunderstood."  
  
"Like hell, he is misunderstood!"  
  
"Dad, I know you don't like his family and all, but he's not like them. For God sakes, dad, he helped us win the war!"  
  
This was true. Draco served as a spy for the Ministry during the war, and provided them with very useful information.  
  
"Ginny, Arthur, we will discuss this tomorrow, right now we have guests, if you can notice," Molly said through gritted teeth.  
  
After half an hour of silence, and getting death glares from all of her family Ginny got up, got her coat and went out the front door. Ron was about to go after her, but Hermione stopped him, "Let her have time to herself, Ron."  
  
With the very intrusting predicament that just occurred, Bill, being the 'cool' one, tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but no one went for it. Ten minutes after Ginny left out the front door, Molly decided it was time to forget what had just happened and get her party starting again. "Bill, when are you going to cut your hair? It's almost as long as Hermione's."  
  
This shook everyone out of their dumbstruck like trances and got them laughing.  
  
After an hour of talking about nonrelated things, they somehow came to the topic of Harry and Hermione's wedding. "Do you have any plans yet?" Arthur asked.  
  
"No not really, we haven't even discussed it yet," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, do you have and idea when you are going to have it, or where?" Hermione's mother asked.  
  
"Mom, Harry just got home, less than a week ago, we haven't made any plans."  
  
"Did you have any ideas about it?" Penelope asked.  
  
"I don't have any ideas. I'm not so much into planning," Harry said.  
  
"So, then you would go get married right now in Las Vegas?"  
  
"Of course, wanna go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Ok," and Harry popped out of the room.  
  
"Did he go to Las Vegas?" Judy asked.  
  
"I don't knowmom, "Hermione said, "But I know he was joking." A few moments later, Harry popped back in with a smile on his face.  
  
They talked late into the evening and were on various topics. The favorite was, of course, the wedding. Around 9 pm, some of the guests left for their own homes. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lav left The Burrow, but were not ready to call it a night. They walked around the neighborhood for a while and headed back to Hermione's apartment. Lav left around 11 pm claiming she had to get to work in the morning, so the reunited trio decided to have a chat. "So Ron, when are you gonna settle down with Lav?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron was started at the question and said, "I'm not ready for marriage."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed and changed the subject.  
  
"So, now that Harry is at home, what are you guys going to do?" Ron asked his two best friends.  
  
"We are going to plan, of course, but there is no rush. I mean, being married is only a piece of paper, but Harry and I have already promised to be together forever," Hermione said with her trademark smile.  
  
"Nicely put, Mione," Harry said as gave her a sweet kiss on her head.  
  
"Oy, get a room," Ron said.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Ron, this is my apartment," Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but I'm still here." "Well, anyway, up for a game of chess, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Always, Har."  
  
Ron and Harry played their game of chess as Hermione curled up with a good book. It was just like old times.  
  
As the clock chimed two times, Ron decided that it was late and he needed to head home. He bid Harry and Hermione goodbye and apparated at his flat. Harry and Hermione, now alone in the apartment, decided it was time to go to bed [Not together of course]. Hermione gave Harry a pillow and blanket and headed to her room. They shared a good night kiss and disappeared into their respective sleeping quarters.  
  
Awaken from his slumber by a very disgruntled Crookshanks, Harry got up and dressed himself for the day. When he met Hermione in the kitchen for brunch, they decided they were going to start the planning for the wedding. They didn't need to rush, but they both decided they wanted to be married. Hermione was going over to her mother's and Harry was expected at The Burrow at 1, so they said good-bye to each other and went on their separate ways.  
  
Hermione arrived at her old home and walked in. She was surprised to see her mother, Molly, Lavender, and Jennifer sitting at the kitchen table. They immediately pulled her into the conversation of the wedding dress. Suggestions were made right and left, but Hermione didn't agree with them. She had had enough when they decided that her wedding would have over 400 people. "Guys, this wedding is MINE and HARRY's, not yours! I think I should have a say in MY wedding!"  
  
Embarrassed, Molly, Judy, Lav and Jen all apologized for being too invasive and decided that they should start from scratch.  
  
"Mom, I do not want a huge, expensive wedding," Hermione told her mother for the thousandth time that day. "All I want is a nice, simple ceremony!"  
  
"Hermione, dear, I know this is what you think you want, but believe me, you'll love it."  
  
"No, mom, I will not like it. This is my wedding for god sakes!" Hermione said, fuming mad.  
  
"Hermione dear, calm down. There is no reason to get so upset," Judy her mother pleaded.  
  
"Yes there is, mom. You are planning my wedding the way you want it. I don't want the big expensive centerpieces, the 10,000-dollar dress. I don't want any of it. All I want is a ceremony where Harry and I get married. Obviously you don't understand that."  
  
"Hermione, I understand perfectly."  
  
"No you don't. Otherwise, I would agree with what you are planning."  
  
"Obviously you are upset. Let's stop for today and pick up where we left off tomorrow, all right, Herm?" Judy asked.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, as she got up from the table. "Good bye Jen, Molly, Mum," she said as she walked out the door.  
  
Hermione shut the door to her apartment with such force the floor shook. "Bad day huh?" Harry said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"I think I do. You weren't the only one planning a wedding. I spent half the day trying to convince Ron that I didn't want a bachelor party and the other half convincing Sirius that I didn't want to wear a dress robe."  
  
"Well, at least you weren't with my mom, who, by the way, wanted me to have this ridiculous dress that was over 10,000 dollars and massive center- pieces that were like mini gardens. Please, tell me that you don't want that."  
  
"Of course not, love," Harry said, enveloping her in a hug.  
  
She placed her head on his shoulder and murmured, "Why don't we just elope?"  
  
Harry's head shot up and said, "Then, why don't we?"  
  
***** 


	16. The Wedding!

Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding  
  
"Harry, are you joking?" Hermione said, lifting her head from his shoulder.  
  
He nodded his head and Hermione was puzzled. Harry gave a chuckle and said, "Hermione, it doesn't matter where or how we get married."  
  
"So, then you want to go?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
A smile crept across Hermione's face and she nodded.  
  
Hermione went up into her room to look for her dress and Harry went looking through his clothes for suitable apparel. When they both found something to their liking, they sat back down on the couch.  
  
"So, where do we go from now?" Harry asked.  
  
"We need to find two people that will be our witnesses. Ron and Lav, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said as he popped his head into the fireplace.  
  
"Ron, are you home? Oh, hello, Lavender, can you go and fetch Ron?"  
  
"Sure, Harry."  
  
"Hey, Har, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Mione and I are getting married."  
  
"Well, of course you are."  
  
"No, Ron, I mean, today, now."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We decided we want to elope and we want you two to come."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am. Get yourselves ready and come over."  
  
About 15 minutes after Harry's face had appeared in Ron's fireplace, two small pops entered Hermione's apartment. Lavender went to find Hermione while Ron stayed with Harry.  
  
"You two are really gonna elope?" Lavender asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. We decided we don't need a big huge ceremony," Hermione said, putting on some lipstick.  
  
"I never would have pictured you two getting married like this; The boy who lived and the brightest witch of her time eloping off to some muggle chapel."  
  
"You don't have to picture it, because it's happening," Hermione said smiling.  
  
Lavender and Hermione both came out of the bathroom and greeted Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Harry said.  
  
"Thank you, Harry"  
  
"Now, guys, where are we going for this?" Ron asked.  
  
"There is a muggle Justice of the Peace not far from here," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, then that is our destination," Harry said, linking his arm with Hermione's and walking to the door.  
  
When they arrived at the Justice of the Peace, they were greeted by an old couple, Stan and Marge. Harry told them that they wished to be married. Stan smiled and asked them a few questions. He was surprised to find out that they were only 18 years old and Hermione was not pregnant. He told them that marriage was a life-long commitment and was not to be taken lightly. They both nodded and agreed with the wise old man. Satisfied with their behavior and manor, Stan decided that he would perform the ceremony for them.  
  
Marge had set up a small room that resembled a church, and told them to wait inside. Moments later, Stan entered the room with Marge. They had Harry and Ron stand on Stan's right side and Lavender and Hermione on the other. Harry and Hermione joined hands and faced each other as Stan started the ceremony.  
  
The ceremony passed in a blur until Harry heard Stan say, "Harry, do you take Hermione to be you lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "With all my heart."  
  
"Hermione, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," Hermione said in a teary voice.  
  
"May I have the rings?" Stan asked Ron.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Hermione, they were my parent's," Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"No, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Now, Harry, take this ring, put it on Hermione's hand and repeat after me: with this Ring, I thee wed." Harry repeated.  
  
"With this Ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Hermione, I would like you to do the same: with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Hermione repeated as Harry did moments before, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Everyone in the room smiled, because they new what was coming.  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Stan said, looking towards the couple.  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled and leaned in to seal their wedding vows.  
  
*****************  
  
The End? 


	17. Sequel!

Hey everyone! I'm just posting to let everyone know that the sequel to Love and War is up. It's called A New Kind of Adventure. I hope everyone enjoys it! :D  
  
Feel free to check out my other stories too.  
  
silverwand13 


End file.
